1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy weapon and more particularly to a toy grenade operative for creating a warfare environment in playing a war game
2. Background Art
War game is immensely popular among some adults, in which opposing teams of people are dressed in army fatigues and using simulated weapons which can be operated to shoot non-harmful ammunition at one another. The ammunition imposes on the target with a color mark to indicate that the latter having been shot or hurt in a simulated manner. Other simulated weapons may also be used. However, most of the simulated weapons heretofore are unable to provide any effective simulated warfare environment or condition without causing some inherent harm to the players. Also, some toy weapons are complex in construction such that they are costly to fabricate and they are generally self destructive similar to genuine weapons so that they are not re-usable after operated and thus they unnecessarily increase the cost of playing the war game.